Fated to Serve
by KratosAurion97
Summary: When Garon notices just how much Corrin and Azura are going behind his back, he puts them to the ultimate test to prove their loyalty to him.


Garon smirked as he sat upon his throne. Corrin and Azura stood naked before him atop of the platform his seat sat on after the long flights of stairs. The king had nothing but a blanket covering his bare lower half and his throbbing erection. The girls knew the terms and agreed easily, "Azura, you will ride me first," Garon spoke coldly, pulling the blanket off his lap to reveal his large, thick cock.

Azura stepped forward, she hesitantly stopped when Garon made a gesture with his hand for her to stop.

"Show my royal cock your appreciation, first."

Azura leaned in and gave a lick started at his balls, then going up his shaft and ending at his tip with a wet kiss. She kept a stern gaze even while essentially worshiping her father's cock and balls.

"Good, proceed," Garon purred.

Azura mounted Garon's lap and lined her pussy up with the tip of his cock. She was having a bit of hesitation taking his thick cockhead into her pussy.

Garon smirked again, he gripped Azura's wide hips and pulled her down his shaft, making her take entire cock into her pussy in an instant.

The songstress whined as her virginity was taken, her father was bouncing her up and down his length, she was mounted firmly on his lap while Garon still sat comfortably on his throne. Her pussy stretched wide to take the massive cock, the blue-haired woman rested her hands on her father's shoulders as he began to fuck her. "I-It's too big," Azura whined, feeling Garon's entire shaft stuffing her slick hole each time he pulled her down into his lap, creating a steady friction and a warm pleasure she wasn't used too.

Garon laughed, "You must endure, otherwise I'll consider you far too weak to serve Nohr."

"I-I can handle it. And I can prove I'm fit to fight for you, father," Azura began to moan as his dick began to feel much better. The slick friction was making her faintly smile as she got used to the heat, Garon's cock pushed deep into her pussy, his tip hit the entrance to her womb with each decent her body made. "Father," Azura purred, repeating that word again and again as she helped with the riding, she bounced her hips up and down, eagerly slamming her tight, neatly trimmed cunt all the way down Garon's monstrous dick. It was scary how hot and good she felt with his length pushing in and out of her, Azura felt a warm pressure in her chest and accepted all the pleasure she felt as she hastily bucked up and down on his lap and shaft.

Garon groaned lowly as he felt a wet tongue caressing his plump nuts, "Good girl, Corrin. Show me how slutty you can be." He spoke hotly, relishing in both the tight cunt rocking steadily along hid shaft as well as the new attention on his balls.

Corrin took his words literally; she knew it was the only way to keep her status as his daughter, so she didn't have much choice. She moaned like a shameless whore as she kissed each of his balls, sucking and slurping on them as the tart smell of sex hit her nose. She looked up and saw the alluring sight of Azura's plump booty bouncing up and down before her. She gawked at Azura's round rear for a couple of moments before she leaned back in and resumed the oral service.

"Father," Azura purred, she ran her hands over his clothed chest and smiled. His hands squeezed her generous rump, his grip on her harsh but helped to guide her down his cock.

"I'm going to impregnate you and Corrin. You two will be forbidden to step on the battlefield from here on out."

"B-but our siblings!" Azura protested, yelping as Garon gave her fat ass a fierce slap to silence her.

"They will be fine. If not, they have no business as royals in Nohr." Garon grunted, Azura was still elegantly riding him, rocking her sweet royal pussy up and down his shaft. Her cunt was extremely tight and had good bit of slickness to go with it. Garon relished in Azura's hole clenching and massaging every inch of his cock while at the same time Corrin was sucking on his left nut. He was wallowing in all the pleasure, unsure now much he can take from both girls working him over at once.

"I-I submit, father. I won't question your orders ever again," Azure whined, going hard and slamming her eager pussy down his dick as fiercely as she could, screaming in pure bliss as his cockhead knocked on her cervix with each push down.

"D-damn," Garon growled, he grabbed Azura's waist and took full control of her movements; he bounced her rapidly up and down his shaft, making her whine with abandon as the heated friction and surge of pleasure made her cum. Garon purred as Azura's twat tightened around his shaft and she gushed on his lap and balls, he felt Corrin lapping up all of Azura's running juices on his sac as he still hastily guided Azura. "Take my child!" He grunted, slamming her pussy down his length one final time and blowing his load right into her womb.

"King Garon!" Azura screamed with joy, feeling his hot, sticky load flooding her accepting womb and capping off her initiation. She leaned forward and buried her face in Garon's neck as his hands caressed her butt.

"You've done well, Azura. You may rest after you recover."

"Thank you father."

Moments after Azura left wrapped in only in the blanket Garon had on his lap, Garon had Corrin stand before him while he sat at his throne; the king looked at the girl's full breasts that were nearly Camilla's size, he wanted to run his hands down her wide, childbearing hips, and he appreciated her full womanly bush that covered her mound. "Will you be as easy as Azura? Or will you defy me as always?"

"I won't fight you. I wish to stand with Nohr as usual. I'll do anything you ask."

"Good, from now on you and Azura will wander my wing of the castle; either nude or in lingerie. And you will share my bed with me and please me when you've yet to fallen asleep."

Corrin nodded.

"Good then my daughter, lead the way to my bedchambers; I'll make you into a woman tonight."

Corrin was on her back, cheeks red and her legs spread sheepishly apart as Garon settled between them.

Garon was completely naked now, his massive cock pressing against Corrin's virgin slit covered unkempt hairs. He smirked as he looked into Corrin's timid eyes. "You saw how easily Azura submitted. Are you willing to do the same? Or would you prefer to spend the rest of the war in the dungeon?"

"I'll do as you say father. I won't challenge you, I won't hesitate to do as you command," Corrin spoke firmly, attempting to hide her true intentions.

"Good, because after tonight you will enjoy being my little whore." Garron growled, driving his cock deep into Corrin's pussy without warning. Delighted by her scream as his shaft forced its way into her untouched vagina and officially made her into a woman. Garon gripped her hips and slammed his length repeatedly into her viciously, groaning with delight as her tight cunt clung eagerly to his shaft.

The moment of doubt had passed, along with the early discomfort. Now Corrin had a silly smile painted on her face as Garon slammed his hips down and drove his cock deep into her formerly virgin pussy. "F-father!" Corrin moaned feeling so warm and bubbly from his long and thick shaft pounding into her, she kept her legs spread far apart just as he ordered so he could have no interruptions in hammering her snatch and ensuring she was bearing his child.

Garon was fully naked now, kneeling between his adopted daughter's legs and driving his massive cock all the way into her unkempt twat, his plump balls swung and smacked her puckered asshole with each fierce thrust into her. The sound of his sac slapping her cute butthole made and audible, lewd sound amidst the princess's whines of joy. "The child I will plant inside you will be raised as a warrior of Nohr," Garon grunted, repeatedly slamming his hips forward and shoving his cock deep into his daughter's pussy, he moaned from the amazing feeling of her virgin tightness wrapped around his dick as he thrusted harshly.

"Y-yes!" Corrin moaned, wincing from feeling his balls slapping her anus and from his cockhead hitting her cervix as he ravaged her. The princess was laying as still as she could, moaning with an open mouth as her large tits bounced and swayed from Garon's mighty thrusts. She felt so good and free, soaking in the constant pleasure as the king's cock shoved roughly back and forth within her vagina like it was its right. "I-I submit father! I was unsure when we started, but now..."

"Ha. Hahah! Good, Corrin. Enjoy my cock, it will be you greatest need from now on." Garon spoke, taunting the girl as he slammed and sheathed his dick inside her royal pussy over and over. Corrin was so lovely; long legs, massive titties that rivaled his own Camilla's, and a cute innocent face that was now making lewd, slutty expressions as she took his cock. Garon's hands reached under Corrin's underside, he grabbed ahold of her perky round ass and squeezed both of her cheeks as his hips snapped forward to keep plunging his length inside her folds. The large royal bed was creaking loudly, a testament to how hard and brutally Garon was violating Corrin's eager hole.

Corrin gushed amidst the non-stop thrusts of Garon's dick, her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as her orgasm made her muscles loosen all at once, she felt a spark of warmth go down her spine as her back arched involuntarily. "Breed me!" Corrin whined, wanting her father's cum deep in her womb and the privilege of carrying his child.

"Very well," He purred, "You will learn to last longer," Garon put even more force behind his already mighty slams into Corrin, sinking his cock balls deep inside her twat and still hitting entrance to her womb with end of his cock. He roared as he came, his plump, hairy balls tightened as he pumped nearly a pint of cum deep inside his adopted daughter's fertile womb. "Damned cunt!" Garon growled, calling Corrin a harsh name as his dick throbbed in her tight clenching snatch. He gained his breath back and pulled out, letting his seed spill out of her pussy and down her taint towards her virgin anus. Corrin's pussy was now gaping and looking well-used, Garon reached up with both hands and gave both of her full boobs hard squeezes as the moment slowed down.

"Use me all you want, father, I'm yours..." Corrin cooed, chest heaving up and down as her words made his cock twitch in excitement.

"We will continue in two hours. I have some other business to attend to." Garon spoke, pulling away from Corrin to get off the bed. He grabbed his robe from the coat rack and looked back at the busty woman, "Get some sleep, for when I return, you won't have any breaks for hours."

Just Garon stated, he was back in exactly two hours. Corrin had been awoken and ordered onto her hands and knees, she faced the headboard in anticipation, feeling herself getting wet at the though of her father's big fat cock slamming back into her pussy.

But then his words hit her ears...

"This time I'm claiming other hole..."

Corrin panicked as he said that, she reached behind her back and covered her asshole with her palm, "I-it's too big, father!"

"Silence!" Garon knelt behind Corrin, he grabbed the wrist of the hand she was covering her ass with and he pulled it away. With his other hand, he lined his cockhead up with her tight backdoor, easing his tip in her plump cheeks.

Corrin's eyes widened as she felt his cock prodding at her anus. "N-not my in my butt," Corrin pleaded, but it seemed like Garron was waiting for her to resist; just after she pleaded, he slammed his entire cock deep into her ass, claiming her anal virginity. Corrin whined as she felt the searing stretching of her anal walls being pried open by her father's dick. Her round, hanging breasts began to bounce as Garon built up a rhythm and thrusted into her rapidly. "Nnng!" Corrin bit her lip, holding back her whines as she slowly got used to his massive length plunging in and out of her asshole. She felt abused and so naughty getting done in the butthole, but that sense of self pity quickly became something warm and arousing. As Corrin was taking the man's cock hammering into her tight rear, she slowly accepted and welcomed the pleasure mixed with pain. "I am a slut, aren't I?" Corrin asked, a faint smile on her lips as she moaned from the shaft sliding back and forth in between her anal walls. Her pussy was dripping despite not being touched this session.

"You've always been; you don't wear pants, and you flash your lacy panties to every man and woman. You're a filthy whore," Garon spat.

Corrin gripped the bedding, squeezing the blankets in her fists tightly, groaning sharply as Garon's cock made to pauses as it shoved in and out of her tight, royal ass. "Gods, you're so deep!" Corrin exclaimed, feeling a certain pride in being able to take his entire cock up her asshole, the burning discomfort was still there, but the warm pressure building up inside her was more noticeable. She moaned in between her whines, accepting the anal punishment eagerly and looking forward to him pounding her ass from now on.

Garon smirked as he savored the warmth of Corrin's rear, he heard Azura knock at his door but he didn't care, he also was certain Corrin didn't even hear the knock; she was so occupied loving his cock that she wasn't going to think about anything else for awhile. The king rammed his hips forward over and over, driving his thick girth deep into the young woman's back hole viciously, basking in the snugness that massaged his dick as he moved, his plump balls smacked her hairy cunt lewdly with each thrust forward. Oh yes, he was going to get some milage out of Corrin's ass, but he was also curious about Azura; the songstress had a big, fat ass and he could't wait to give it a hard smack before he claimed her pucker backdoor.

Garon kept a savage, rapid pace with his thrusts, feeling an incredible desire to repeatedly sheath his thick cock balls-deep inside his daughter's lovely pink asshole. He needed to be careful; he didn't want to ruin either Corrin or Azura's holes and make them too loose, so he knows he needs to claim another set of holes; and a very big pair of royal Nohrian titties. "Take it all," Garon snarled, telling Corrin to accept and take the buttfucking like good girl, he watched the ripple of her ass cheeks with each time he drove his prick deep into her royal booty. He was still going to pound the ever living hell out of each of Corrin's holes, maybe tomorrow he'd see how well she took a good throatfucking...

"O-oh, oh gods!" Corrin gasped, her pussy tightened and she came hard from the ferocious anal pounding, her pussy shot out thick stream of clear girlcum, soaking the blankets and sheets as her arms gave out and she fell face first. Corrin smiled with sheer joy as her whole body felt hot and sensitive, her ass was stilling being drilled and plowed by her father as she laid limp and satisfied.

"I'm not finished yet," Garon groaned, pounding away at Corrin's snug asshole, her orgasm made her anal walls clamp down even tighter around his pistoning shaft, Garon grabbed Corrin's long wavy hair and yanked her back up onto all fours, making her yelp from the stinging feeling of her locks being tugged on. The king resumed his steady thrusts, shoving his cock deep into the hot, needy anal passage that was so eager for his load. And just like her womb, he was going to fill it to the fucking brim. Garon's cock bottomed out onside Corrin's asshole a few more times, he gave the girl's shapely butt a fierce smack before he cooed from his impending release. "Mmm, you did well my slut," Garon purred, his cock throbbing inside Corrin's rear and letting out thick spurts of royal cum deep into her ravaged backdoor.

Corrin's fingers gripped the quim soaked blankets as she felt her father's load gushing into her hot, abused ass, his thrusts had stopped, but his length still kept her anal walls apart and stretched out, leaving her with a silly desire to always have his dick up her ass at all times.

Garon pulled his cock out from the young woman's hole, he nestled his shaft in between her round and taut butt cheeks. "I should make you eat my ass, but I'm far to tired now." Garon smacked Corrin's rear again, earning another whine from her, "Go and get your maid-make her change our sheets," He growled, watching as Corrin hurried to get up and leap off the bed.

Outside Garon's room, Azura watched as Corrin ran naked out of the king's bedchambers, she entered and saw that her father had stepped out onto the balcony. Azura went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and walking right onto the balcony where Garon was waiting for her. "Good evening father."

"Azura, come back for more?" The king asked cheekily, already knowing what her answer would be.

"Y-yes, I'll gladly let you claim my ass just like you did Corrin's," Azura replied, stepping up beside him, still naked as she placed one hand on the stone balcony railing, she reached behind her with her other hand and brushed her long blue hair out of the way before she spread her left ass cheek from the right, outright presenting her asshole to him.

Garon had shifted behind Azura, watching as she put her puckered rear hole on display, he grabbed his cock and lined his tip up with her untouched backdoor. "You're much more willing to get reamed than Corrin was." He noted.

"I've noticed the glances you've made at my rear since I've been back in Nohr. My mouth, breasts, and my virgin ass are all yours, father." Azura rolled her ass back, pushing her backdoor down her father's tip and taking his cock deep inside her asshole. She moaned and began to drag her anal passage back and forth, rolling her hips elegantly as she fucked her ass with Garon's big meaty cock. Azura let her butt cheek go, and she brought her hand down to her dripping snatch, she gently rubbed her folds as she kept rocking her anal passage along Garon's length. Azura's steady thrusts kept the pleasure consistent and flowing, she moaned as her father's hands caressed her plump rear cheeks, "You adore my bottom?"

"Indeed, I'll focus on ravaging Corrin's cunt and on the flip side, I'll pound your fat ass more often."

"Mmm, that sounds lovely," Azura purred, "Touch me, father," she whined, driving her ass backwards onto his lap harder, creating a quicker, warmed friction as she went into pounding her own asshole. She cooed as her father squeezed both of her cheeks, his hands moved upwards and he reached under her armpits to grab ahold of her full, perky tits. "D-daddy," She giggled, letting her stoic demeanor fade as Garon teasingly pinched her pink, erect nipples. The nighttime air was cold, but Azura felt hot delight as she shoved her butt down Garon's royal rod and filled her ass with his thick shaft, the early pain had washed away, she was absolutely loving getting anal, but she wanted her ass truly fucked.

Azura placed both hands on the stone handrail and she mustered the most filthy mindset she could before she spoke, "Violate my ass like you did to Corrin's. Show me no mercy," as soon as she spoke, she felt her father's hands drift from her breasts back down to her wide hips.

"You will regret that request when your ass is gaping and sore."

"I won't regret anything when you're fulfilled, my king." Azura cooed.

Garon grabbed both of Azura's wide hips and began to thrust viciously, ramming his cock back and forth and burrowing his length balls-deep inside his daughter's royal and slutty asshole. His hips shoved forward brutally, immense power behind each of his thrusts as he sank his cock into Azura's wonderful bottom. He grunted into Azura's ear as he pounded her tight rear, "You and Corrin are now my slaves, make sure you go out of your way to please me."

The King's words made Azura shiver and whine gully, she still took and savored Garon's cock pushing and tearing deep into her ass as his words made her realize that she was just a filthy slut now. And with his earlier words expressing his love for her rear, she'd be his anal slut to boot. She gripped the flat stone railing and whine in joy as all the heated pleasure defeated her, Garon's massive shaft slammed into her pink asshole with no hesitation or care; it felt so amazing to Azura in having her previously virgin ass stretched out and pounded hard by her father's big dick. Her pussy was leaking its juices madly, leaving Azura standing in a puddle of her own quim as it dripped onto the balcony floor.

Garon purred as he fucked Azura from behind, his hands remained on her hips to keep her still while he repeatedly thrusted his cock in and out of her clenching ass, cooing with pleasure as her anal walls massaged his shaft with their immense hold on his length, he rapidly drew his hips back and slammed them forward along with his meaty dick, tearing into Azura's backdoor heatedly. "Your ass feels divine Azura," He complimented her, "Are you ready to receive my load?"

"A-almost, let me cum first," Azura pleaded, voice shaky as she pressed her large, round butt into her father's lap as he fucked her from behind and standing. She bit her lip and moaned as she savored each of the deep thrusts going into her asshole, each push of Garon's cock she took also pushed her closer to her own release; her pussy was like a fountain, gushing madly as the massive dick pistoned in and out of her butt brutally. The blue-haired girls shot wide, she screamed in sheer bliss from Garon going all out and ramming his cock into her asshole somehow even harder than before. Her pussy gushed and Azura squirted violently as her father thrusted madly into her clenching pucker.

"How nice," Garon grunted, feeling Azura's anal walls tightening around his cock as she came, he forced his cock in and out of Azura's amazingly tight ass one a few more rounds before he came. He struck her round ass cheek with his palm and shoved his entire cock forward into her anal passage. The king's cock throbbed hard and let loose thick strands of potent cum deep into the princess's ravaged ass. Garon's hand slipped to her front and down between Azura's legs, he smirked as he ran his palm over her bare, soaked pussy. "I never thought you'd squirt from anal, you're just as shameless as Corrin," Garon taunted.

"I am," Azura agreed sweetly," keeping her butt pressed into her father's lap while she savored her climax. She felt so happy and relieved, and a little weak; Azura looked out into the city from the balcony and for the first time in her life she felt relaxed being in Nohr.

When morning came, Garon awoke next to his second bustiest daughter; he looked beside him and saw Corrin snuggling up against his chest. The king felt proud that he had corrupted both her and Azura so easily. He turned his head to his other side and saw that Azura's side of the bed was empty, Garon slipped away from Corrin and the bed and got out of bed-still naked from last night.

Garon entered the other room within his bedchambers and found Azura in taking a bath all by herself. He had entered the bathroom unnoticed by Azura, he eagerly watched as the knelt in the middle of the large, square bathtub imbedded in the floor. She hummed quietly as she washed her arms, Garon stepped further into the bathroom, making his footsteps audible.

Azura turned around and greeted her father with a welcoming smile, "Good morning, Father. Sleep well?"

"How couldn't I when I had two curvy women at both my sides?" He responded lightly, shamelessly taking in the sight of his daughter naked and in the bath.

"Would you like to join me? I don't mind," Azura offered, glancing at her father's morning wood as he stood naked before her.

Garon eagerly took his daughter's offer, he stepped down into the tub and sat down into the warm bath water that came up to his stomach.

Azura moved closer to the king, she settled between his spread legs as he sat and she wrapped both of her hands around his thick cock even as it was partially submerged into the water. She gave Garon a loving smile as her hands began to pump up and down his shaft and she began to jerk his big dick off... 


End file.
